


【592718】信任三重

by yulia233



Series: 原著abo系列 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulia233/pseuds/yulia233
Summary: “狱寺隼人，”彭格列十代家族的云之守护者说，“不要期待我有像你一样的忠诚。”
Relationships: All27, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: 原著abo系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822054
Kudos: 4





	【592718】信任三重

**Author's Note:**

> ·大概是人情夹心？
> 
> ·总之和上一篇同一个设定，漫画结局衍生+abo设定，十代首领和守护者除了96全员a

埃斯波西托家族余\党的消息，首先递到了彭格列岚守的办公桌前。

彼时彭格列十代目的左右手正叼着一根电子烟，翻阅着桌上累积起来的文件报告。大部分事情都会这里过滤解决，只剩下重要关键的才会由狱寺隼人传递给首领大人。当他翻开今天的第三份文件，新来没多久的小成员有些冒冒失失地闯进了岚守阁下的办公室。

这也不能太过责怪这名成员。毕竟埃斯波西托家族早就应当消失在了里|世界的纷争当中。

它的领袖被击\杀，高层干部基本被清洗了一遍，剩下的没有接触核心的一部分家族成员，则在改造\后并入了彭格列及其底下的扶持的其他家族。当沢田纲吉在里世界站稳了脚跟，开始以自己的意志对整个里世界进行清洗和改造的时候，是埃斯波西托家族充当了磨刀石的角色。

不过如果要按狱寺隼人观念来判断，那就完全是这个家族罪有应得。埃斯波西托家族暗中进行的人\体\实\验和猖獗的毒\品\贸\易都不在沢田纲吉容忍范围之内，更别提他们曾经试图暗\杀彭格列十代目本人。

小成员一脸紧张地向狱寺隼人报告最近才发现的埃斯波西托家族余\党的踪迹。并且他们似乎有在日本活动的迹象，初步怀疑有可能是要对彭格列展开报复——毕竟众所周知，彭格列十代目首领及其一大半守护者都出身日本。

凶名在外的彭格列岚守眉头紧皱，嘴里咬着电子烟的滤嘴。他深深地吸了一口气，摄入了不少尼古丁。他抽屉里还剩下半瓶烟油，而藏在身上那瓶新的烟油在今天早上被沢田纲吉给没收了。沢田纲吉一直希望自家岚守能少一点依赖香烟，可惜狱寺隼人从十几岁开始就烟不离手，全部戒掉难度颇高，而长期高压的生活也为狱寺隼人的戒烟道路增添了不小难度。沢田纲吉退而求其次，一边叹气，一边劝说自己的左右手能稍微控制一点每日摄入的量。

狱寺隼人思索了一会儿，觉得这种事情还犯不着去让十代目费神。某人当年清理时没收拾干净遗留下来残余，当然要某人自己去解决，更何况这次主场还是在日本。

他命令道：“你帮我去打个电话给云守。”听到这个完全没有想到的名字，小职员愣了一秒钟。狱寺低头皱眉看了两份文件，头也没抬地补充了一句：“记得打内线。”

小职员忐忑不安地拿起听筒，拨给了彭格列云之守护者。后者在里世界凶名在外，又长年不在总部停留，对于大部分彭格列内部成员，也是个颇为神秘的人物。对方很快接起了通话，不过并非云守本人。

“我会将消息代为转达给恭先生的。”那个男声温和地用意大利语说，“能否请您帮忙把电话转交给狱寺先生本人呢？”

小职员有些紧张地看了岚守大人一眼，发现对方并不意外。狱寺隼人从他手里拿过听筒，用熟稔的语气和对方说话。他们换了一种小职员并不懂的语言。大概是日语吧。他在心里默默地想，听说彭格列十代家族的云守和首领一样，都是土生土长的日本人。

岚守的电子烟夹在右手手指上，他拿着话筒大概和对方聊了不超过十五分钟，便结束了这次通讯。“可以了。”狱寺隼人对他的职员宣称。小职员被这简单而迅速的解决方式弄得有些愣神，傻愣愣地捧着听筒呆在原地。

他得到了岚守有些凶狠的一个瞪视。“你还有什么事？”他问。

“啊、我，不是……！”他慌慌张张地回答，“没有了！就、这样就可以了吗？”

狱寺隼人皱着眉头吸完了最后一口烟。

“那就不是你要关心的问题了。”他冷冷地说。

等到沢田纲吉知道埃斯波西托家族余\党的消息，已经是事情全部解决的半个月之后了。他从草壁哲矢那里知道了这件事，后者代表风纪财团定期与彭格列总部联系。作为云雀恭弥在这些琐事方面的半个代理人和发言人，草壁哲矢尽职尽责地向沢田纲吉阐述了整个事件的经过。

沢田纲吉大概能从对方的话语中判断出，事情解决得异常顺利，斯波西托家族余\党不堪一击，导致他的云之守护者难得未经沢田纲吉的请求主动行动、亲自上阵一次，却丝毫没有玩得尽兴。

草壁哲矢在屏幕看着他那头欲言又止，沢田纲吉无奈地叹了一口气。

“啊，我知道了。多谢草壁先生提醒。”彭格列十代目有些头疼地说，“我会让技术部把总部的训练室加固一遍的。”

彭格列的云守每年大概就来总部一到两次，停留时间长短视情况而定。不过可以肯定的是，每一次云雀恭弥的到来，训练室和演习场都会遭殃一遍。技术部负责武器开发的科技宅们简直和云之守护者一拍即合，云雀恭弥乐得体验一下新开发出来的莫斯卡（已经不知道发展到了第几代）等等武器，而那群沉迷研究的技术宅们一直在高呼自己三生有幸，毕竟像云雀恭弥这种基本不用担心人身安全问题的实验者，可不是哪里都找得来的。只有沢田纲吉和财政科的负责人才需要为提交上来的资金申请表感到担忧。

而如果哪一次云雀恭弥心情不好，情况会更加严峻一点。不仅他在动手时会更加没有分寸一点，一向没有服从和臣服概念的云守甚至会逼迫首领和他动手打架。而是个人就很难拒绝云雀恭弥要你动手的“请求”——毕竟你需要还手。狱寺隼人至今对于云雀恭弥仍抱有很大不满和敌意，沢田纲吉想大概就是因为只要云雀恭弥一来总部，就会想方设法逼迫沢田纲吉和他动手。

时间的流逝永远无法将好战因子从黑发青年身上消去。时间流逝将云雀恭弥淬炼得更加强大，使得对方再也不能像少年时代那样轻易在沢田纲吉身边找到对手，他现下最方便找到的同等强大的对手就是沢田纲吉。

想来这也是种来自alpha的幼稚报复——作为沢田纲吉束缚了自己的代价。云雀恭弥身为一位强大的alpha，自然知晓alpha们最无法容忍的事情是什么。沢田纲吉身为彭格列的首领，又常年待在总部，总部基地早已成为年轻首领标记划定的地盘。在一位alpha圈定的地盘里向他发起挑战，无异于是在挑战这个alpha的自尊。

但是云雀恭弥无论如何也不可能得到他想要的结果。因为这个被挑战的alpha是沢田纲吉。Alpha的自尊也许是沢田纲吉心中最不重要的东西，而且在沢田纲吉眼中，云雀恭弥的行为估计根本算不上挑战。毕竟他一直默不作声地将云雀恭弥当做自己庇护中的一员看待，虽然云雀恭弥绝对不会承认，同时沢田纲吉也绝不会将之说出口。

沢田纲吉最后又和草壁哲矢谈了一会儿，确认好所有事情后，中断了视频。他有些苦恼地揉了揉太阳穴，忍不住又想叹气，却听见短促干脆的三声敲门声。彭格列十代目转瞬间就判断出来人。

“进来吧。”他忍不住露出一个笑容。

狱寺隼人打开门走了进来。他注意到沢田纲吉桌上立着的平板，犹豫了一下道：“我打扰您的通讯了吗？”

沢田纲吉摇了摇头。“隼人，”他笑着问，“有什么事吗？”

狱寺隼人轻轻皱着眉。他咬了一下干燥的嘴唇，最终说：“我觉得您该休息一下了，您还没有来得及吃午饭吧？”沢田纲吉轻轻地“啊”了一声，想起自己好像是差点又错过午餐时间，说起来之前好像也有人问了他需不需要送餐，被他随便应付过去了。因此他有些心虚地看了自己岚守一眼。

介于沢田纲吉曾经把自己折腾出胃疼的不良记录，他忠实的左右手决定陪他去餐厅用餐。狱寺隼人甚至贴心地为他穿上外套。银发青年靠近自己的时候，沢田纲吉闻到一股快要散去的烟味。

他叹息道：“下次少抽一点吧，隼人。”

彭格列十代云守这次回到总部，果然半是强迫地将首领扯进了训练室。外出办事的岚守错过了云雀恭弥将沢田纲吉扯进训练室的这一幕。等他回来，这场惊动了整个总部的战斗已经结束了，他被部下告知首领和云守两个人单独在办公室，并且被首领下令没有他的指令，不准任何人进来打扰。

狱寺隼人不可控制的回忆起了一些不太美好的事。毕竟沢田纲吉和云雀恭弥单独谈话的情况少之又少，而几乎每一次都搞出了一些令人心惊胆战的事。他心中烦躁，看了办公室紧紧闭着的门一眼，走了几步，背靠在墙壁上，点起了烟。

他手有些抖，深深吸了一口气，闭上了眼。

会是什么事呢？他忍不住想。十代目知道今天云雀恭弥会来本部，却在一早将自己派出去巡视彭格列白面的产业。这究竟是巧合，还是十代目要故意避开他，专门与云雀恭弥谈论一些只能让他们俩知道的事情？

狱寺隼人忍不住回想这段时间有没有发生什么重要的事。他脑海里飞快闪过念头，但是很快又被他全部否决。彭格列的岚守再次思考一遍，并没有找到有什么值得重视警觉的信号。他靠在墙上，缓缓吐出一口烟。他心中焦躁不减，忍不住又一次看向紧闭的房门，身体却丝毫没有挪出一步。

真是可怕的改变。银发青年罕见地感叹时间流逝带来的转变。

毕竟自少年时代起，对于狱寺隼人来说，云雀恭弥的存在就是对他最尖锐的嘲讽。

狱寺隼人令整个里世界侧目的忠诚，自国一的沢田纲吉熄灭了一地点燃的炸弹引线开始。自从棕发少年将狱寺隼人从被自己武器炸死的境地中拯救出来，来自意大利的异国少年就一直高调地向身边所有人宣称，他要成为十代目的左右手。

他要成为首领身边最亲近、最强大也是首领最信任的部下。

云雀恭弥这个人从任何方面来说，似乎都将少年碾压到极致。狱寺隼人花费了很大功夫，才放下自己少年时可悲的自尊心，心甘情愿承认黑发少年的强大。因此在代理人战争中，面对站在沢田纲吉对面的云之守护者，狱寺隼人能主动承认自己确实不如对方强大，选择和山本武一起面对强敌。

但是在另一个问题上，少年时的狱寺隼人永远无法和自己和解。十来岁的狱寺隼人绞尽脑汁也无法想明白，为什么他们去到的十年后的世界里，十年后的十代目只把自己的计划告诉了云雀恭弥呢？他左思右想，最终把原因归结到自身。而后来参加初代岚守给予的试炼时，初代岚守G的教训使他更加确信自己的判断。

一定是狱寺隼人的不足造成了这一切。一定是狱寺隼人不够好，无法最大可能完美地完成十代目布置的计划，引到十年前的大家打败白兰，改变这个灰暗的未来。正因为十年后的狱寺隼人无法满足十代目的期望，没有达到十代目选择配合的人的要求，而十年后的云雀恭弥满足了十代目的期望，达到了十代目的要求，因此才能获此殊荣。

但是在意大利那个被鲜血淹没的晚上，面对躺在病床上脸色惨白的沢田纲吉，狱寺隼人颤抖地抓着棕发少年的手，后者柔软的手掌要比往日里冰冷许多。他的十代目身负重伤，气息奄奄，却仍然是因为自己岚之守护者精神上的痛苦不安，而不是自己肉体上的疼痛流血，紧紧皱着眉头。

沢田纲吉甚至还试图安慰面前的银发少年，而后者此刻恨不得能以身代之，承受他流血负伤的痛苦。 

“狱寺君。”沢田纲吉细声细气地说，“这我自己选择的，不怪你。没有考虑到你的感受是我不好，对不起。”

他本来可以躲过这场刺\杀。云雀恭弥有自己的情报来源，曾经提醒过沢田纲吉此次行动的危险，但是沢田纲吉考虑再三仍然选择继续行动，为了能早一点终结里\世\界的内乱，少一些流\血的纷争。而云雀恭弥并没有阻止他。为此，在一切发生后，彭格列的岚守和云守之间爆\发了一场冲突——更多的是狱寺隼人单方面的。

“您永远不需要对我道歉。”狱寺隼人哽咽着回答他的十代目。他嘶哑着嗓子重复一遍：“您永远不需要因为我的感受感到自责。”

在距离他们打败白兰六年之后，无论多么得心不甘、情不愿，狱寺隼人跪在沢田纲吉的病榻前，终于承认了这第二个事实。他也终于明白过去那个十年后十代目的选择。他在此刻找到并确认了自己此生都注定无法突破的极限。

狱寺隼人永远不能接受沢田纲吉为了任何事与人，主动选择受伤或者赴死——假死也当然不行。无论他再成长多少，无论他将年少时那个毛躁冲动的自己抛弃改变多少，哪怕削他的肉，剔他的骨，只要狱寺隼人的心还是为了沢田纲吉而跳动，他便永生无法越过这条红线。

狱寺隼人画地为牢，而云雀恭弥却永远立在红线之外。

云雀坐在沢田纲吉办公室的沙发里，冷冷地笑了一下。

他把手中只喝了半口的茶放回桌上：“你泡茶的技术没有丝毫长进，沢田纲吉。”

整个彭格列只有这位黑发青年会这样叫十代首领，后者对此非常习惯且毫无不满，若是有一天云雀恭弥对他用上了敬称，沢田纲吉一定会惊恐地觉得要么是六道骸的幻术，要么现在就是世界末日。

“云雀前辈的要求还是这么高呀。”沢田纲吉苦笑。

黑发青年不可置否，他靠在柔软的沙发里，因为之前的活动心情似乎很好：“你想问什么事？”

沢田纲吉的左肩还隐隐作痛，云雀恭弥先前在那里抽了一拐子。他看了眼嘴角带笑的黑发青年。

“关于埃斯波西托家族……”他斟酌着语气，还没说完，便被云雀恭弥冷冷打断。

“死\了。”谈起曾经在自己手下逃脱的猎物，云雀恭弥心情肉眼可见地低沉了一些，“东躲西藏的能力不错，其他的不值得一提。”

沢田纲吉捂着额头，缓缓叹了一口气。不等他说什么，云雀恭弥便不留情面地开口道：“如果你想表达自己的软弱，找门外那只去，我没兴趣听。”

棕发青年的话被噎在了喉咙里。过了好一会儿，沢田纲吉撑着额头，长长地叹了又一口气。

“不愧是云雀前辈啊。”年轻的首领心情复杂地感叹。

被提及名字的黑发alpha轻轻呵了一声。整个办公室陷入凝滞的沉默里。

“沢田纲吉，”云雀恭弥突然开口，沢田纲吉因此抬头看着他，“很多人说你不像个alpha，但是我知道不是。”他用手指蹭了蹭云豆扁扁的嘴，这只圆圆的小黄鸟窝在云雀恭弥的肩膀上，他没有看沢田纲吉，带着几分警告的意味说，“不要过于自大了。也不要自以为是的将什么人都纳入你的羽翼之下。”

“小动物而已，做你能做的事。”

办公室再次陷入沉默。

过了好一会儿，沢田纲吉再次感叹道：“不愧是云雀前辈啊。”

“我有时候完全看不懂云雀前辈，”年轻的首领自顾自说，“但是云雀前辈总是一如既往的可靠呢。”

他得到云雀恭弥的一声冷笑。

对于绝大部分人来说，云雀恭弥从少年时期时，身上就覆盖着重重谜团。无论是连reborn都查不到的出身背景，还是云雀恭弥自身非同寻常的强大，亦或是委员长对于并盛的热爱和维护风纪的追求，都没有人知道答案。而唯一知道答案的云雀恭弥本人也对此闭口不谈，大概只能通过他的种种行为表现来推测其心理活动和目的。

事实上，能够摸清楚云雀恭弥思考行为方式的人寥寥无几。绝大多数人都只明白如何惹得云雀炸毛。至于这个世界上能在惹得云雀炸毛之后，又成功将委员长的毛给顺回去的人，人数大概能用一只手数出来。而中学时代的沢田纲吉显然不在此之列。

棕发少年被魔鬼委员长揍得次数实在不能算少。上课迟到、校服不整、放学后逗留群聚，都是能惹来魔\鬼委员长怒火的行为。更别说在十年后未来的并盛地下基地里，来自十年后云雀恭弥那杀气腾腾的教育。沢田纲吉毫不怀疑十年后的云雀恭弥会不会真的杀掉自己。而在沢田纲吉分化之后，被委员长教训的理由又多了一条——在校园里乱释放信息素。

沢田纲吉觉得自己真是冤枉。他分化得比同龄人晚，在同龄人都能够熟练地控制自己信息素的时候，他却才刚刚开始熟悉自己二次发育的身体。日本的学校并不提倡学生暴露自己的信息素，因此要求学生带好阻隔剂和屏蔽贴。但是如果情绪波动起伏较大，阻隔剂和屏蔽贴也并不能完全遮盖住信息素的气味。对于一天到晚都可能在不断地遭遇突然事件的沢田纲吉而言，保持情绪的完全平稳可真是个巨大难题。加上他又还没学会如何简单有效地运用自己的信息素，所以沢田纲吉经常在学校里无意间犯下释放信息素的错误。

最糟糕的是，沢田纲吉是个货真价实的alpha，而且还是个挺强大的alpha。无论他性格再怎么温和厌战，alpha之间多少会出现信息素相斥的情况。而云雀恭弥不同于聚集在小首领身边的其他同为alpha的人，他们之中要么同样带有类似于大空属性的包容调和，比如说同为家族首领的古里炎真；要么自身同样不是那种攻击性外露的alpha，比如山本武；要么早就自愿选择在沢田纲吉的信息素下臣服，比如狱寺隼人；要么干脆不在意这些，比如笹川了平和小婴儿。

云雀恭弥与他们都不同。他不仅是个强大的并且攻击性外露的alpha，他还该死的在意这一些。从这方面来说，委员长真是个传统式的强大alpha：能力出众、领袖一方，对自己看重划定的地盘在意得不得了，容不得来自他人的丝毫侵犯或者挑战——最典型的体现就是初中时他一路打上黑耀。对于像云雀恭弥这样的alpha而言，在他的眼皮子底下释放同性信息素，无异于对他在此的地位和权威进行挑衅。

更何况沢田纲吉的信息素里明晃晃透露着本人的强大。

至于以为自己会分化成beta，因此初中三年的生理课都没怎么好好听的沢田纲吉，完全不明白对方被挑战了的alpha自尊心。他自以为只是违反了学校不准学生暴露信息素的校规，完全不明白为什么哪怕隔着大老远，云雀恭弥也能敏锐地发现，准确地提着双拐往他脸上抡，而且下手比平时任何时候都要重。

沢田纲吉毫无alpha尊严地在委员长的袭击下四处逃窜，与他信息素透露出来的强大格格不入。我到底哪里得罪云雀学长了啊！他一边在内心里内流满面，一边疯狂地在内心里吐槽。

唯一猜到真相的家庭教师对此保持着一贯的缄默。他啜着咖啡，老神在在地看着弟子被自己云之守护者追得在走廊上抱头鼠窜，忠心耿耿的岚守和笑嘻嘻的雨守追在两人后面。库洛姆从一旁的教室里悄悄探出脑袋，担忧地看了看自己boss，后者很快跑出女孩的视野。

在委员长如此凶狠的“追杀”行为威胁之下，沢田纲吉以一种充满求生欲的速度，学会了如何控制自己的信息素，并且运用得相当好。在未来很长一段时间里，彭格列十代目的信息素味道一直是一个里世界的谜团。所有人都能看出继任的年轻首领是一位不容挑战的alpha，却无人知晓年轻人信息素的气味，直到彭格列的女性雾守带着标记出席宴会。

大部分人猜测这是出于谨慎，毕竟在DNA检验技术问世之前，信息素一直被用来当做一个人的身份证明。彭格列的十代目曾经遭遇过刺杀，据传言险些丧命，因此不难理解年轻首领在继位之处的谨小慎微。而只有小部分人知道这不过是沢田纲吉在高中时养成的习惯。他最初出于对来自委员长的教训的恐惧而这样做，后来则是意识到云雀恭弥对其他alpha信息素的不喜。即使彭格列十代云守很少在总部停留，彭格列十代目仍然保持了这个习惯。

实际上，在高中之后，沢田纲吉唯一一次没能在云雀恭弥面前控制住信息素，便是在那次差点要了他性命的行动中。 

那时正是里\世\界内部斗争最激烈的时期，毕竟一个试图打击毒\品\贸\易和人\口\贩\卖的教\父简直闻所未闻。双方僵持不下，均有流\血\牺\牲。一个古老的中立家族终于松口透露出与彭格列合作的口风，不过要求与彭格列十代目面对面谈判。云雀恭弥通过自己的渠道得到消息，称埃斯波西托家族似乎打探到了这场谈判的消息，并且准备趁此机会对彭格列十代目动手。他将消息告知了沢田纲吉。

沢田纲吉只犹豫了一会儿。

“我必须去。”年轻的首领说，“这次谈判非常重要，其他中立家族也在等待这次谈判的结果。只是有袭击的可能而已，我会加强准备的。”

云雀恭弥淡淡道：“随你。”过了一会儿，他补充道，“谈判我陪你去。”

沢田纲吉笑了一下。他像是感到意外，又像是料到了云雀恭弥会说出这样的话。“谢谢。不过我有更重要的事情要拜托云雀前辈，而且只有云雀前辈最适合。”他眼睛一眨不眨地看着云雀恭弥请求。

云雀恭弥最终接下了他的请求。他离开了沢田纲吉，去捣毁埃斯波西托家族的毒\品\制\造\厂。反正沢田纲吉身边跟着那只银发的忠犬，况且沢田纲吉自己绝非弱小之徒。

如他所料的，沢田纲吉完成了这场重要的谈判。他在返回的路上遭到了伏\击，最终活着回到了彭格列，只不过带着一身伤。知道了内情的狱寺隼人在病房门外揪住了云雀恭弥的衣领，被后者一巴掌打下去。狱寺隼人不依不饶，厉声质问他为什么如此轻易地同意沢田纲吉赴险，并且不把这件事告诉任何人。

云雀恭弥只回答他一句话：“这是沢田纲吉希望的。”所以他不会阻止。

“我与你不同，狱寺隼人。”彭格列十代云之守护者一字一句说，“不要期待我有你一样的忠诚。”

他的话里有两层暗示。而狱寺隼人似乎听明白了他的两个意思。

“云雀恭弥！你……！”银发少年的怒火被激起，却转瞬间被浇灭——沢田纲吉醒了。他立刻放过了抓着云雀恭弥，此时此刻，狱寺隼人的世界里只剩下虚弱地躺在病床上的沢田纲吉。

棕发少年努力地抬起手，被狱寺隼人一把抓住，沢田纲吉没有犹豫地回握了过去。云雀恭弥远远地站在病房门口，没有兴趣走过去听两人相互安慰的话语。他鼻尖满是消毒水的味道，除此之外，他也闻到了沢田纲吉外漏的信息素的味道。

他察觉到沢田纲吉的意图。他似乎试图用自己的信息素来安慰病房里的另一位alpha。这听上去不可理喻，但是一想到对方是狱寺隼人，一切似乎又说得通。可是云雀恭弥无法忍受自己沾上另一位alpha的信息素，所以他最后往病床上看了一眼，确定沢田纲吉死不了，便转身离开。

他在走廊上遇见匆匆赶过来的其他守护者。他们之间没有打招呼。毕竟他们忙着去确定自己首领的安危，而云雀恭弥还有更重要的清剿任务要去做。

云雀恭弥走出办公室，毫不意外地发现了站在门口不远处的狱寺隼人。后者什么也没有说，朝他点点头，便当做是打过招呼了。

黑发青年有些意外地挑了挑眉：“你不问我小动物和我说了什么吗？”

“用不着。”狱寺隼人看都没看他，咬着烟“十代目有他的理由。”

云雀恭弥看了他手里的电子烟，冷冷道：“只有弱小的人才需要外物的刺激。”

狱寺隼人冷哼了一声，狠狠吸了一口烟。黑发青年忍受不了有人在自己旁边吞云吐雾，转身便走。离开之前，他毫无感情地说：“放心吧，他只是问了一下埃斯波西托家族的事。”

云雀恭弥走远了，听见背后传来一声沙哑的“谢谢”。

彭格列的云之守护者头也不回：“记着你欠我一个人情。”

“说得跟我逼你说的一样。”

“随便你。”

风纪财团的总裁很快在彭格列总部的休息室内找到自己的副手。后者正在和许久不见了的蓝波聊天。彭格列的雷守懒洋洋地趴在桌子上，举起了半只手，朝云雀恭弥问好。

“走了。”云雀恭弥对自己的副手说。

“恭先生，这就回去了吗？”草壁有些惊讶劝说，“不和沢田先生打个招呼再走吗？”

云雀恭弥冷漠道：“不需要。”他看了似乎还想说什么的副手一眼，补充了一句，“只是打招呼，这种机会多得是。”

狱寺隼人推开了首领办公室。沢田纲吉本来靠在椅子上发呆，看见自家岚守进来时愣了一下，然后很快像对方露出一个如释重负的笑。

“你回来了啊，隼人。”沢田纲吉笑着说，“一切都还顺利吗？”

银发青年的心抖了一下。沢田纲吉对同伴露出的笑容一直都没有变过，而狱寺隼人的心境却发生了不小的变化。但年少时最冲动的狱寺隼人尚能做到压下翻滚的心绪，埋葬忠诚以外的情感，没道理现在的狱寺隼人做不到。

因此他只是向往常一样对自己的首领微笑。

“十代目放心吧，一切顺利。”

来日方长。 

end

18真的好难写，希望自己有表达出来18那种激烈又疏离的感觉……

这次的感情线没有上一篇802796那样直白，一方面大概是18和59的性格因素，另一方面就是我主要想写信任的不同种类。这个夹心让我觉得非常适合讨论信任这种话题，无论是27对于18和59的信任，59和18对于27的信任，还是18和59之间作为守护者的相互信任，都非常有趣，就是不知道自己有没有表达出来。

下一篇准备写废柴boss三人组


End file.
